survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Divergent
) Rob ( ) |tribes2 = |video = |previousseason = 'Survivor Wonderland' |nextseason = 'Survivor Arendelle' }} Survivor Divergent is the twelfth chapter of the Storybook spin off of the reality series, Survivor. It's the first all alias season for the series. Production The blog for this season is Survivor Divergent and the tag for the season is #iwillbecomesomethingelse. Applications opened for both newbies and returnees on November 4th, 2016. Applications closed at midnight on November 27th, 2016, with the game beginning on December 6th, 2016. Twists/Changes *'Alias '- Each player in the game is playing under an alias. *'Faction Idols '- Five idols were in play, one representing each of the original factions. Players had to successfully demonstrate core values of these factions to find an idol: selflessness, kindness, honesty, knowledge and bravery. Clues to the hidden immunity idols were given to the winning tribe/player of the reward challenges. *'Mock Vote/Tribe Swap' - A double tribal council eliminated two players, Ed and Riley, however this was a mock vote leading to these players being swapped to opposite tribes. Each player selected two other players from their tribe to accompany them in the swap. *'Simulation Round '- A power won in the auction, the holder of this item was able to reset a round (with challenges and tribal council repeated). Said player had to state: "I am Divergent - reset the sim." in their host chat, as late as when votes were being tallied. This item was played in Round 11, and Melissa re-entered the game. *'Instant Tribal' - During the Final 6, players were given 10 minutes to submit their vote for tribal council once results of the immunity challenge were posted. Castaways } | align="left" |'Danielle Kane' aka Daniel Kennedy | | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Betty Goldman' aka David Robb | | |2nd Voted Out Day 4 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Carolanne McMichael' aka AJ | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |7 |- | | align="left" |'El Goldstein' aka Jenna MacLennan | | | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Amanda Cummings' aka Jonathan Goodies | | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Will Cannon' aka Jules Weisman | | | |Med-Evac Day 30 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Percy Halstead' aka Mitch | | | | |6th Voted Out Day 36 |4 |- |- | | align="left" |'Riley Dawn' aka Ryan Teddy Palmer | | | | |Med-Evac Day 40 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Peter Jacobson' aka Connor Wubbenhorst | | | | |7th Voted Out Day 41 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Danielle Quinn' aka Jaiden Hantz | | | | rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 44 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Kyle Burton' aka Jason White | | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 47 |11 |- | | align="left" |'Otto Apollo' aka MJ Dawson | | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 50 |11 |- | | align="left" |'Payton Rodriguez' aka Logan | | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 57 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Eliza Riddle' aka Amanda Lynn | | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 62 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Lucy Smith' aka Renee | | | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 64 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Giovanni Barajas' aka Rob Rangel | | | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 67 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Ed Creegan' aka Pat Smith | | | |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 71 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Lake Harper' aka Trevor Mac | | | |Second Runner Up |7 |- | | align="left" |'Jill Lynch' aka Stevie Hynes | | | |Runner Up |3 |- | | align="left" |'Melissa Fields' aka Drew Heuser | | | |Sole Survivor | |- |} Episode Guide Voting History Buffs